


Last First Date

by svgurl410



Category: Gilmore Girls, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe hates first dates but that doesn't stop Lois from setting her up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Last First Date  
>  **Fandom:** Smallville/Gilmore Girls  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Chloe/Jess  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 468  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the WB/CW  
>  **Summary:** Chloe hates first dates but that doesn't stop Lois from setting her up on them.

Chloe Sullivan hated blind dates. They were awkward and unpleasant. But that didn’t stop her dear cousin, Lois, from setting her up on them. According to Lois, Chloe was lonely and “needed to get laid”. 

No matter how much Chloe tried to protest, somehow she ended up giving in. Which is how she ended up sitting at a restaurant, waiting for her date. One thing Chloe insisted on was meeting the guy there … she had experienced too many weird incidents in her life to do anything else. 

So far everyone who Lois had set her up with had been duds and she had no reason to expect otherwise tonight. Even though Lois insisted that this one was “hot” and “totally her type”. _I’ll be the judge of that,_ Chloe silently grumbled. 

Completely caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear footsteps, stopping right at her table. 

“Chloe?” 

The voice snapped her back to reality and she looked up, a smile ready on her face, “Yeah, that’s me-”

That’s when her voice trailed off, as she got the first glimpse of her date. Jess Mariano was not what she expected- standing at 5’10” with dark hair, brown eyes and a heart stopping smile, he was as good looking as Lois promised. Better. 

Finding her voice, she stood up and regained her composure. “You must be Jess.” 

He nodded, his smile widening. “That’s me. It’s nice to meet you.” She shook the offered hand and they both sat down. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Jess told her. 

“No, I just got here,” she assured him. A silence fell over the pair, neither quite knowing what to say. 

Jess was the one who broke it. “I’m going to be honest with you … I hate blind dates and I kind of stink at them.” 

This caused Chloe to burst into laughter, mostly out of relief. “Honestly, so I do.” She rolled her eyes. “You try telling my cousin, Lois, that though. It seems like it goes in one ear and through the other.”

He snorted and nodded. “Sounds like the two idiots that I, for some reason, call friends.”

“I think one of them ran into my cousin,” Chloe chipped in, snickering. 

“I have a feeling I owe them a thank you this time around,” Jess noted, shooting her a charming smile. “Not that I’ll tell them that.”

“Already? You never know … I might be a psycho,” Chloe teased. 

“I will take that risk,” Jess retorted, “After all, I do like to live life on the edge.” She just chucked in response. “So tell me a little about yourself,” Jess added. 

As Chloe started speaking, careful to avoid the parts of her life she couldn’t share, she felt herself relax. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
